The present invention relates to a wire printer head and a method for manufacturing thereof.
A wire printer head consists of a wire guide block for slidably supporting a plurality of print wires and a driving block for impacting the print wires. The print wires are disposed adjacent to one another in a vertical line at their top end portions and they are bent radially rearward. Hilts secured to the rear ends of the print wires are disposed in a circle, for example, according to the shape of the driving block, and face to drive levers of the driving block. Therefore the directions of movement of the hilts differ one another, and it is very difficult to guide the hilts. Conventionally a guide plate is employed to guide the hilts but it is technically very difficult to bore guide holes aslant in the guide plate, so guide holes are bored vertically in the guide plate and then the guide plate is curved in order to adjust the guide holes to the respective directions of the hilts. However, in such case, since the direction of the hilts differ one another as described above, it is almost impossible to precisely direct the guide holes to the respective directions of the hilts. Therefore, frictional resistances between the hilts and the guide holes respectively differ from one another resulting scattering response characteristics of the print wires and wearing-out of guide holes due to biasing of the hilts against the holes. Further in conventional art, the positional relations between the hilts and the drive levers are adjusted by screws or eccentric shafts which brings about complex structure and is laborious in adjusting.